Musica, Amor y Amistad -
by Dayi 02
Summary: Daiki, Natsumi, Romina, Erika, Yas y Zoe son cinco amigas que participaran en un concurso de bandas. ¿Ganaran?
***Ottawa, Canadá, colegio-escuela "Juan XXlll", 12:40***

Una joven iba por los pasillos, caminaba rápidamente, " _Uy, llegare tarde a la última clase",_ pensó cuando derrepente apareció un niño de máximo 10 años

Niño: Señorita Daiki ¿Podría hacerme un favor?

Daiki: Hump, Claro dime – dijo mirando la hora, tenía solo 10 minutos  
 ** _*Daiki Luna, 17 años chica alta, cuerpo bien formado, cabello negro intenso, ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos negros, usa lentes de "nerd" Negros, tez pálida y tiene un tatuaje en la muñeca izquierda, dice "Always", Reina, una de las mejores alumnas y presidenta del consejo estudiantil*_**

Niño: Pues, mire soy nuevo y tengo problemas con una materia, voy a una clase de recuperación, pero no doy. ¿Podría ayudarme a llegar a esa clase?

Daiki: ¿A que clase? – pregunto y nuevamente miro a su reloj, faltaban solo 7 minutos

Niño: Clase de matemática, sexto año

Daiki: Joder- susurro – eso está al otro lado del colegio… Pero vamos… - Fue llevando al niño le llevo cerca de 5 minutos dejarlo en su aula – Bueno, ahora, ¡a correr! – Corrió lo mas rapido posible, solo tenía 2 minutos.  
Llego al aula un minuto tarde, esperando que al entrar el profesor le gritara por el "retraso" pero al llegar cual fue su sorpresa….

Daiki: ¿Y el profe? – pregunto jadeando por la "carrera"

Natsumi:- tratando de no reírse- ¿no recuerdas que dijo que hoy no iba a venir?  
 ** _*Natsumi Rodríguez, 16 años, mide 1,65, cabello degradado de café oscuro a rubio, tez blanca, labios rosados y es la típica chica promedio y buena en los deportes*_**

Daiki: Mierda, me olvide

Romina: ¿Y por qué llegaste tan cansada? – pregunto  
 ** _*Romina Vásquez, 16 años, Tamaño normal 1,61, tez trigueña cabello negro con puntas moradas, cuerpo bien formado ojos marrones oscuros, pero con lentes de contacto grises, Un pequeño tatuaje en el tobillo derecho de un avión de papel*_**

Daiki: Un niño nuevo me pidió ayuda para encontrar una aula, lo ayude pero eso me llevo a ir al otro lado del colegio…

Erika: ¿Te fuiste al otro lado de este colegio solo para llevar a un niño a su aula?, ¡el fin del mundo! ¿¡Daiki ayudando a alguien!?  
 ** _*Erika Serafín, 16 años, Estatura mediana, cabello color café claro con puntas color rojas obscuras, es un poco largo por la cintura) y con flequillo, ojos color miel, buen físico, tez morena... algo que la distingue mucho es que casi siempre llevo un pañuelo rojo en el brazo izquierdo (o de otro color), Alumna de buen promedio y una de las más populares*_**

Daiki: No exageres, joder :V

Natsumi: Es que enserio es raro verte ayudando a alguien…

Yas: Exactamente :v – dijo  
 ** _*Yas Evans, 16 años, de mediana estatura, ojos azules, piel blanca, pelo rubio labios rosados es una de las chicas promedio, popular, y un poco buena en los deportes*_**

Romina: Bueno ya, pueden decirme ¿por qué no vino el profe?

Erika: No se sabe muy bien pero algunos dicen que es porque estaba enfermo

Natsumi: O que se fue de viaje por asuntos de negocios, en fin…. Zoe ¿cuál es tu versión?

Zoe: - Con audífonos y en el celular mientas movía la cabeza, no prestaba atencion  
 ** _*Zoe Vásquez, 17 años, alta, voluptuosa, ojos marrones y cabello largo liso casi negro, Saca buenas notas, es un poco el payaso de la clase y la que mejor dibuja*_**

Daiki- le da un leve empujón llamando a si la atencion de Zoe - ¿Qué haces?

Zoe: ¬ ¬ estoy chateando con "Simsimi"

Natsumi: Ósea tienes 5 amigas frente a ti y ¿prefieres hablar con una aplicación?

Zoe: Estoy haciendo una investigación ¬ ¬

Yas: ¿Investigación?, sabes que algunos dicen que quienes controlan la aplicación son pedófilos

Zoe: Pues eso mismo, estoy viendo si es verdad o no…

Romina: Yo creo que no es buena idea…

Erika: Dile que es un fracasado

Zoe:- le pone "Eres un verdadero fracasado", y enseguida le llego "Entre nosotros dos, ¿quien es el que está hablando con una aplicación?" (Facebook v_v )

Todas: Turn Down for What :v

Zoe: ¿ustedes sabían que me iba a decir eso verdad?

Yas: Jaja yo tambien la tengo instalada y me dijo lo mismo :'v

Asi estuvieron conversando y bromeando hasta que toco el timbre de salida y se fueron a sus casas

 ***Casa de Daiki***

Pedro: Señorita Daiki, buenas tardes

Daiki: Buenas tardes Pedro ^v^, ¿donde están mis padres?

Pedro: El señor, salió en la mañana a una reunión y de paso dijo que se quedaría supervisando algunos proyectos en la oficina, y la señora está en su recamara repasando en un nuevo plan de trabajo

Daiki: oh! Claro como siempre…

Daiki se dirigió a la sala y prendió la televisión y se puso a pasar los canales, pero justo en un canal que solo pasan comerciales (y todo eso) el control se daño

Daiki: Put* control – dijo mientras empezaba aplastar los botones y a darle golpes

Comentarista: (o como se diga) ¡Ey tú!

Daiki: ¿Yo?

Comentarista: ¡Si tú!, ¿estas aburrido en casa?...

Daiki: Si… espera, y a ti que te importa?- dijo

Comentarista: … hummm ¿Y te gusta la música, tanto escucharla como cantarla?

Daiki: ¡Claro! - dijo - ¿ _Oh es enserio? ¿Estas contestándole a alguien que ni te oye? –penso_

Comentarista: Pues esta es tu oportunidad de lucir esa melodiosa y hermosa voz

Daiki: ¬ ¬

Comentarista: Bueno, sabrás si en verdad eres bueno en el canto si participas junto con tus amigos/as en el famoso concurso "Battle of the Bands" Daiki:… _Es una guerra de bandas, de personas que hablamos español y ¿el título del concurso en inglés?_ Comentarista: Si estas interesado, dirígete a la dirección que pondremos en la parte de abajo

Daiki:- Anotando la dirección y la hora- listo

Comentarista:….

Daiki:…

Comentarista:…

Daiki: ¿Ya no vas hablar?

Comentarista: Ya no tengo nada que decir…

Daiki: ¬ ¬ pendejo – dijo y apago el televisor – Tengo que llamar a las muchachas

 ***Llamada***

Daiki: ¡Hello!

Zoe: It's me

Daiki: I was wondering if after all thes… ¡NO!, me desvie :v

Zoe: Jaja :v ¿qué paso?

Daiki: Tengo una gran idea…

Zoe: …. Cuál es tu "ideota"

Daiki: :p Participaremos en el famoso concurso "Battle of the Bands"

Zoe:… oh por Dios! ¡Es la mejor pinche idea que se te pudo ocurrir!

Daiki: Claro!, ¿me apoyas?

Zoe: Por supuesto!

Daiki: Perfecto, llamare a las chicas

Zoe: Yo llamo a Romina y a Yas y tu a Natsumi y a Erika

Daiki: Si, bueno bye

 ***Fin de llamada***

Daiki: llamare a Natsumi

 ***Llamando a Natsumi***

Natsumi: ¿Alo?

Daiki: Natsu! Te tengo que contar algo!

Natsumi: ¿Desde cuando Daiki Luna es una chica chismosa? :v

Daiki: Ja-ja, no, no es eso, vi en la tv a un señor hablar de la famosa "Battle of the Bands"

Natsumi: ¿Y?

Daiki: ¿Sabes tocar el piano, verdad?

Natsumi: Si (?)

Daiki: ¡Pues es perfecto!, participaremos en "Battle of the Bands"

Natsumi:… ¿Estas hablando enserio?

Daiki: ¡Si!, Dime que me vas ayudar y vas a partcipar junto con las muchachas

Natsumi:-se quedo en silencio como meditando- Esta bien, pero las muchachas si estan de acuerdo?

Daiki: Bueno… todavia voy a ver si estan de acuerdo o no

Natsumi: ¡Oh! Ya veo

Daiki: Bueno bye

 ***Fin de llamada***

Daiki:- Marcó rapidamente el numero de Erika

 ***Llamando a Erika***

Erika: ¿Alo? ¿con quien hablo?

Daiki: ¬ ¬ ¿no tienes mi numero registrado?

Erika: No por eso pregunto quien eres ^-^ jaja, nah mentira que sucede Daiki

Daiki: Deseo que me apoyes en algo

Erika: Tututututututu "fin de llamada"

Daiki: ;-;

Erika: :v ¿En que quieres que te apoye?

Daiki: En un concurso, "Battle of the Bands"

Erika:…..

Daiki: ¿Que te paso?

Erika: Yo creo que deberias pensarlo bien…

Daiki:… ¿Eso significa?

Erika: Piensalo bien primero… Luego te respondo

Daiki: snif snif

Erika: No me vas a convencer…

Daiki: Bueno, me trague el orgullo haciendome la que lloro, perfecto bye… - dijo con aire dramatico

Erika: v_v Ok participare en ese concurso….

Daiki: ¡Yes!, por eso te amo :v

Erika: jaja, bueno bye me tengo que ir

Daiki: ¡Chao!

 ***Fin de llamada***

 ***Con Zoe***

Luego de la pequeña charla con Daiki se dispuso a llamar a Romina

 ***Llamando a Romina***

Zoe: Romi, tengo que contarte algo, mira a Daiki se le ocurrio una idea y es la de participar en un concurso llamado "Battle of the Bands"

Romina:- no se escucho nada

Zoe: Se que suena raro pero seria bonito participar en el

"Romina": Soy el hermano de Romina, Romina se fue…- dijo una voz masculina- ¿Que miercoles haces con mi celular? – se oyo de fondo la voz de Romina - Perdona, mi hermano esta enojado por que me comi su comida :v , pero bueno ¿que era lo que querias decirme?

Zoe: jaja no importa, bueno te queria decir que a Daiki se le ocurrio participar en el concurso llamado "Battle of the Bands" junto con las muchachas

Romina:- silencio total

Zoe: ¿Que sucede?

Romina: Sabes que tengo panico escenico

Zoe: ¡Mentira!, solo eres un poco timida

Romina: ¡Por eso!, yo no podria aparecer enfrente de cientos y cientos de personas y ponerme a cantar

Zoe: Ninguna de nosotras hemos echo eso antes, ¿que perdemos con intentarlo?  
¡Anda di que si!

Romina: Solo por ustedes

Zoe: :') pense que no lo lograria!, bueno bye tengo que hablar con Yas

Romina: Jaja, chaoo

 ***Fin de Llamada***

Zoe: Llamare a Yas…

Mama de Zoe: ¡Zoe! Llego la pizza

Zoe: ¡Pizza!, Luego de comer llamare a Yas - dijo y se fue a comer pizza

La familia de Zoe, llegó, haciendo que Zoe tenga que quedarce en la sala, paso cerca de 6 horas y media, por lo que era obvio que se olvido de llamar a su amiga

 ***22:30***

Zoe: ¡Ah! – dijo ya en su cama y estirando los brazos – ¡Al fin! Dormire ^-^ , pero siento que algo se me olvida… Naah mañana me eh de acordar - dijo y se recosto dispuesta a dormir

 ***Con Daiki***

Daiki: Por que diablos no me llama para avisarme si aceptaron o no… - decia con el celular en mano y acostada en su cama, asi estuvo por un tiempo hasta que el sueño la vencio

 ***Con Zoe, 02:45***

Zoe: Mierda tenia que llamar a Yas – dijo levantandose rapidamente de la cama- pero seguro a estas horas esta dormida… Nahh la llamo nomas

 ***Llamando a Yas***

Yas: Alo- dijo adormilada

Zoe: Yas! Te tengo una noticia!

Yas: Me la dices mañana chao.

Zoe ¡No!, espera un momento

Yas: son casi las tres de la mañana dejame dormir

Zoe: Tu, ¿tocas la bateria verdad?

Yas: Si…

Zoe: Pues, perfecto, participaremos en un concurso!

Yas: ….. romromromrrrrrrr – se escuchó un ronquido

Zoe: ¬ ¬ Yas, prohibirán el internet para chicas menores de edad! – dijo para ver si asi despertaba

Yas: ¿Que?

Zoe: jaja :v :v

Yas: Ya me hiciste quitar el sueño, dime lo que querias decirme

Zoe: Que vamos a participar en un concurso de bandas!

Yas: Dejame adivinar… ¿la estupenda idea fue de Daiki?

Zoe: ¡Si!, ¿si participaras con nosotras verdad?

Yas: Algo dentro de mi, me dice que no es muy buena idea hacerlo… pero… vale, participare con ustedes, ahora dejame dormir bye

Zoe: ¡Yes! Ok chao

 ***Fin de llamada***

Zoe: Llamare a Daik… -dijo pero se quedo dormida…


End file.
